Dix ans après
by Naona
Summary: Que se passe t il dix ans après le combat final entre Voldemort et Harry… Nouveau chapitre en ligne!
1. Prologue

**Dix ans après…**

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je les emprunte juste pour leur affliger mes plus « sombres » loisirs ! niark !niark !

Rating : T Slash

Résumé: Dix ans après le combat final entre Voldemort et Harry… L'Histoire "émouvante" des personnages euh…on va dire "principaux"…! Slash et du grand et gras n'importe quoi !

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Dix ans après le combat final entre Voldemort et Harry Potter… Harry n'a pas gagné, malheureusement pour sa popularité… Cependant, la paix règne sur le monde des sorciers car Voldemort est mort (ce soir !). Pourtant, Harry n'a pas gagné le combat et il est encore vivant ! C'est stupéfiant !

Non, en fait, Harry allait se faire déchiqueter (--') et, au dernier moment, une minuscule araignée s'est posée sur la main de Voldi et ce dernier eut une crise cardiaque (--''). C'est tout, rien d'impressionnant. A présent, Hermione travaille comme serveuse dans une boîte de nuit pour gays et Ron travaille au Ministère de la Magie… En temps que balayeur. Harry, lui, est au chômage (au moins, c'est fait). Il a énormément grossi ; ce qui explique la pancarte imaginaire « pas de petite amie » collée sur le front… Harry est seul au monde : Parents morts, Voldemort mort, « meilleurs » amis occupés, pires ennemis occupés… Il est tellement seul… Ah, non : Pas le week-end ! Il a le privilège d'être en compagnie d'une certaine Parkinson qui est en congé ces jours-ci. Son métier, est métier pour femmes professionnelles. Pute. Elle rend visite au gros et gras Harry Potter tous les week-end (mais qui faut-il plaindre !). On aurait pu penser qu'ils passent leurs journées à baiser, mais non, Harry reste, mollement, dans son fauteuil bouffé aux mites pendant que Parkinson lit des livres sur différentes façons de se « positionner » car, en effet, Harry, malgré son porte-monnaie aussi vide que le crâne de Vincent Goyle, s'était abonné à son magazine favori « Sex And Witche's City ». Il aimait beaucoup les petits cadeaux que lui offre le magazine : String en plume de chouette (qu'il avait noué dans ses cheveux trop longs qui pu rivaliser avec ceux de Sailor Moon .), une crème pour se masturber tout en douceur senteur jus de citrouille (qu'il avait appliquer son visage en pensant que c'était une crème anti-acné.), une règle spéciale pour se mesurer le pénis testicules comprises (ça n'a pas marché parce qu'il y a 3 ans de cela, Ron, sans le faire exprès, a marché sur une des testicules de Harry et, comme il traînait des pieds, le lui a arrachée.) et beaucoup d'autres cadeaux de ce genre…

Bref, la vie de Potter, Weasley et Granger ne sont pas des plus enviées. Ce qui est tout le contraire de Draco Malfoy qui lui, est riche, beau, aimé et populaire (Quoi ! Moi ! Fan de Draco ! Nan !). Il a une très bonne place au sein du comité mondial de la Magie magique (haha… rire sombre). Il passe ses journées à écrire des romans dans son magnifique bureau qui lui a coûter la peau du cul. Mais Draco s'en branle, il est RICHE ! Le week-end, il écrit encore mais, pour avoir plus d'inspiration, il s'en va dans un parc, accompagné de sa petite amie… Ou bien il se bandait… !

Du côté des autres principaux personnages, l'atmosphère a changée : Dumbledore aurait pu s'asseoir sur cinq petits suisses empilés, il ne les aurait même pas écrasés, et je ne parle pas que des yaourts. Rogue lui, travaille comme réceptionniste dans un love-hôtel réservé aux vampires . McGonagall n'a pas pu se retransformé en humaine lors de sa dernière escapade, elle se fit donc poursuivre par des chiens, qui, au bout d'un court instant, l'eurent déjà ingurgitée. Rusard est devenu vendeur de hot dog. Flitwick se fit engagé pour décorer le jardin d'une vieille dame en temps que nain de jardin. Chourave se mit en vendre ses plantes mais fut rapidement en faillite et du manger ses propre plantes magiques, mais un soir, alors qu'elle mangeait une mandragore, quelque chose de terrible mais de marrant arriva, la mandragore pas tout à fait morte, lui hurla dans la gorge, ce qui fit éclater tous les organes de Chourave.

Avec des préoccupations aussi différentes, vous pensez bien que personne ne rencontra personne. Enfin, les personnes encore vivantes…--' Mais ce putain de destin décida de leur « jouer un bon tour »…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Euh… C'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents, please ! 


	2. Excuses

Saluuuuuuut !

Désolée de vous décevoir, mais, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, car (il faut que j'avoue, il faut que j'avoue, il faut que j'avoue), ben… chais pu où ils sont mes autres chapitres, le temps de les retrouver ou, éventuellement, de les réécrire, ben…euh… Baisons en chœur, hein ? ahem… Bref, Désolée, désolée et, ah oui, je l'oublie tout le temps celui là, désolée…

Aluna

P.S : Les réponses aux reviews (Dieu merci, j'en ai) seront « intégrées » dans le texte lui-même. Et oui, tout le monde m'aime… z'avez pas compris le jeu de mots ? Même…M'aime…ahem


	3. Quand l'histoire commence vraiment

Chapitre 2

Harry, dans les toilettes, lu un de ses magazines « Sex And The Witche's City ». Il lu que les femmes aimaient les hommes minces. Il voulu donc mincir. Il lu, sur la page suivante, que faire l'amour faisait terriblement mincir. Il pensait alors qu'à une seule chose : baiser ! Et il pensant alors qu'à une seule personne : Parkinson ! Mais il voulait d'abord tester son charme. Il s'approcha donc Pansy et lui murmura :

« Tes parents sont des voleurs…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont volé les yeux de Jude Law (acteur anglais-« Intelligence artificielle ») pour les enfoncer dans tes orbites.

-Q'est-ce que t'essayes de faire, là ?

-Ben, j'voulais te sauter et…

-Ah, ben fallait le dire ! »

Elle l'entraîna sur un lit tout pourri de partout et se déshabilla entièrement. Son partenaire fit de même.

« Mais, tu n'as qu'UNE SEULE boule !

-Euh, oui… C'est si dramatique que ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Au moins, j'économiserait ma salive ! »

Ils baisèrent, et baisèrent jusqu'à ce que le poids de Harry passe de 259kg à 70kg. Bref, Harry, très fier de lui, sorti de chez lui pour aller « draguer ». Mais… Où aller ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la boîte de nuit où Hermione travaillait. Il s'y rendit.

Il lu une pancarte lumineuse au dessus d'une porte :

« Au paradis des gays, entrée gratuite…lu-t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ah ! Je sais, c'est une boîte de nuit pour personnes gaies, joyeuse, comme moi !

-Vous êtes gay ? demanda le videur.

-Moi ?

-Non, la grand-mère du pape en string au coin de la rue de la résidence du président des martiens venus de Pluton pour m'acheter des capotes roses senteur souris moisie sous le lit de Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom merde…il est mort) ! s'indigna le videur.

-Où ? Où ? Elle est où ? s'écria Harry en tournant sur lui-même.

-Bon, tu commence à me faire chier, maintenant ! Alors, t'es gay ?

-Oui, chuis gai ! répondit Potter avec le sourire le plus débile qui soit.

-Alors entre, et VITE !

-OK,OK ! »

Harry entra.

Il s'étonna de voir que la boîte était remplie d'hommes.

« Bah… Apparemment les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées. Bon, j'attendrai…

-Bonjour mon beau ? Tu veux t'amuser ? » fit soudainement une voix dans le dos d'Harry

Celui-ci se retourna et vit un homme brun lui sourire d'un air de pervers.

« Moi ? Euh… Ouais ! On fait quoi comme jeu ?

-Le jeu de la partouze masculine !

-Faut faire quoi ?

-Nous sucer !

-Nous ?

-Ben oui, regarde derrière moi ! »

Harry se pencha sur le côté pour regarder les autres personnes derrière le pervers. C'était tous des hommes…

« Oh, finalement, j'ai pas trop envie de jouer…

-Mais si ! »

Et l'inconnu se jeta sur Harry en lui déboutonnant la chemise.

« Mais, arrêtez, c'est pas drôôôleuh !

-Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire !

-Oh ! Regardez ! » crièrent les autres gays de la boîte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée. Il y avait là LE mec du siècle.

Il est blond, il est beau, il est riche, il est populaire ! Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce ? Bien ! Tu as trouvé ! C'est effectivement Draco Malfoy ! (Bon, ça va, chuis à fond sur lui, et alors !)

* * *

Voilààààà ! Ce court chapitre se fini ! S'il vous plaîîîîît, eécrivez-moi vos reviews ! 


	4. Dans la boîte

Chapitre 3

Draco descendit les marches, la tête bien haute. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air supérieur. Il s'arrêta.

« Trompé d' boîte… dit il en faisant volte face, cassant toute la magie - lol.

-Noooon ! firent en chœur les gays.

-Quoi ? Kesss vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en tournant de la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

-Reeeeeste ! refirent en chœur les gays.

-…

-Alleeeeez !

-… Bon… O.K… » céda-t-il

Il redescendit puis se dirigea vers le troupeau qui l'attendait impatiemment. Quand tout à coup, deux rayons surgirent de l'obscurité de l'entrée de la boîte. Des voix s'élevèrent :

« On n'bouge plus !

-Ouais, on n'bouge plus ! »

Les lumières de la boîte s'allumèrent laissant voir les deux individus.

« Mais qui sont-ils ? demanda Harry.

-Des Jedis… répondit Draco.

-C'est exact ! Nous faisons parti du JFBI !

-Le…Quoi ! demanda encore Harry, nageant dans l'ignorance totale.

-Le JFBI. Jedi Federal Bureau of Investigation... Mais que font-ils là?

-Nous recherchons de dangereux criminels aux noms de Grivious et de Palpacon.

-Non, Anakin, pas Palpacon. Murmura l'un des Jedis à son compagnon. L'autre porte le nom de Palpatine ! cria-t-il au « public ».

-Et vous ! Quels sont vos noms ! demanda un des nombreux clients de la boîte d'un air gourmand.

-Je suis général Kenobi. Obi-wan Kenobi. Et voici mon « bientôt-plus-apprenti » Skywalker. Anakin, Skywalker. »

Tous deux descendirent les marches en titubant sous le poids de leur vibrolaser. Euh… Pardon, je veux dire, de leur sabre laser.

« Anakin ! Par là ! » lança Kenobi d'un air triomphant en pointant le doigt vers la sortie de derrière.

Ils sortirent donc par la sortie désignée.

Les clients de la boîtes les regardèrent en silence.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence… Continuez à lire, y a une suite.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence… Continuez encore, la suite c'est en bas!

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence… Encore un petit effort.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence… On y est presque!

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence… Plus que quelques mètres!

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Après ce long moment de silence, une musique retenti :

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care._

Un homme avança langoureusement sur la scène.

_When you put your arms around me, _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Il n'était vêtu que d'un chapeau noir

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

d'un pantaloon

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_Fever! In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

Et d'une cravate.

La musique s'arrêta et les protecteurs s'allumèrent…

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'être sadique! huhuuu ( - rire machiavélique) ahem.. oui, don, si vous pouviez mettre quelques reviviviews, ça serait simpa de vot' part! wouech! ouais, non, mais, en fait, je serai vraiment heureuse s'il y a des reviews de plus... :) 


	5. 5: Le danseur de la boîte

Chapitre 4

La musique s'arrêta et les projecteurs s'allumèrent…

L'homme en question tourna trois fois sur lui même, avant de tombé stupidement. Des rires indiscrets se firent entendre ; Mais le danseur ne se laissa pas faire :

« C'était fait EXPRES ! »

Il se releva avec un peu de mal : il est vrai, que se relever en tenant son chapeau, c'était horriblement difficile… UU

Quand il fut enfin debout, il regarda le public gay qui le fixait avec gourmandise.

Mmmmh… Apparemment, ils aiment bien ça…

Après cette pensée très spirituelle, l'homme commença à se dandiner d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle. Ses belles fesses moulées par son pantalon noir se balançaient de droite à gauche, provoquant une réaction au niveau de la partie sud des clients de la boîte.

L'homme, se dandinant toujours, s'allongea lentement sur la scène. Il se tortillait langoureusement et poussant des cris d'extase totale. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, le public affamé ne le voyait pas… : C'est vrai quoi, essayer de voir un truc allongé qui gigote sur une scène de plus de 2 mètres…

Il continuait à se tortiller jusqu'à ce que Harry Intervienne :

« Hey, Msieu ! Hey ! Hey! Msieu!"

Le danseur se releva alors rapidement en scrutant la personne dont la voix était si enfantine. Quand il trouva enfin la personne, il fut rassuré de ne pas voir un enfant, un mineur, un moins de 18 ans…

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour toa ? demanda le danseur en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry.

-Msieu… ?

-Ouiiiii ?! s'enflamma le danseur.

-Euuuh… Z'êtes qui ? »

Un moment de silence (et oui, encore un) régna, où chacun s'attristait devant la stupidité de cette personne…

« Euh… moment d'égarement … Je… Je suis… Je m'appelle Ewan McGregor, eeet, on m'a embauché pour danser, ici, dans cette boîte.

-Ah ouais ! Bah moi, j'm'appelle Harry ! fit l'intéressé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh… et bien écoute… c'est bien…

-Ouais ! »

Et ledit Ewan se retourna pour revenir sur la scène. Et la musique continua .

Le « spectacle » terminé, les spectateurs rentrèrent avec regret chez eux. Ewan se rhabilla en vitesse (parce que, oui, il avait tout enlevé) et se dirigea vers le directeur de la boîte pour recevoir son salaire.

« Eh bien, Mr McGregor, vous avez fait fureur, ce soir !

- Eeeh oui ! Comme toujours que voulez-vous ?! McGregor est dans la place ! ( -- ;;)

-Euh… hésita le directeur… Oui, c'est c'la ! Euh… Ahem… J'aimerai que vous restiez encore quelques soirs, ici, au « Paradis des gays » !

-Il va y avoir beaucoup d'sous ?

-Eh bien, nous règleront le montant plus tard, si vous êtes d'accord ?

-OK, mais je veux minimum 50 euros par soirs ! s'écria Ewan.

-mais il est con, ou quoi, je lui donne déjà 200 euros par soirs… -- ; Euuh.. D'accord ! va pour 60 euros par soirs, ça marche ?

-Ca marche ! hurla-t-il J'vais m'faire plein d'sous ! »

Il se dirigea en sautillant vers la chambre fournie par la boîte.

« Oooh… c'est beau, ici ! »

Il sauta sur le lit moelleux, glissa dans la salle de bains avant d'éclater de rire et commença à courir partout, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne se plaindre du bruit incessant.

« Mmh… J'ai un ptit peu faim, moi, j'prendrai bien une banane ! »

Il se dirigea vers le bar et se pencha sur la corbeille de fruits… Il… Il n'y… Il n'y avait plus de BANAAAAANE ! C'est pourquoi Ewan se mit dans une colère inimaginable en balançant tout ce qui était à sa portée, c'est à dire, fruits, coussins, et coussins, et encore coussins.

« BANAAAAAAAANE ! JE VEUX UNE BANAAAAAAAANE !!! »

C'est alors que le directeur, inquiet par les plaintes des autres clients, se rua sur Ewan pour qu'il se calme.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il, voyons ?!

-JE VEUX UNE BANANE !

-Quoi ?

-BANAAANE ! BANANE ! BANANE ! »

Agacé, le directeur eut une idée ingénieuse ; Il enleva son pantalon et enfonça son bijou de famille de la gueule de l'animal enragé. Ce dernier se calma tout d'un coup. Puis, comme sous sédatif, il commença à sucer le pénis comme si c'était son pouce. Le directeur ne voulu pas montrer son bonheur de se faire sucer, mais ne put empêcher un long râle sortir de sa bouche remplie de bave. Ewan, lui, n'entendit rien du tout, il se contenta de la banane qu'il avait dans la bouche. Tout à coup, il se mit à la mordre de toute ses forces, pensant qu'elle était vraiment une banane. Le directeur hurla et couru à son bureau pour y prendre sa baguette et soigner cette vilaine blessure. Un coup de baguette magique, et la douleur s'en alla, cependant, les marques de dents d'Ewan restèrent enfoncées.

quel souvenir…

Ewan, maintenant seul, tout seul, avec ce ventre qui crier famine, s'allongea par terre, les jambes écartées.

« Pffiou ! Bon, j'fais quoi, maintenant ? Tiens ! Si j'mangeais une pomme ? »

Il se releva, pris une pomme et croqua dedans, laissant le jus couler le long de son bras. S'en apercevant, il essaya de lécher son coude. D'une manière bien digne de lui, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour que le jus change sa direction pour aller directement dans sa bouche.

Après s'être aperçu que ça lui servirait à rien de tourner sur lui-même pour faire couler la liqueur du fruit déjà imprégnée dans sa peau, il jeta le moignon dans la poubelle et se déshabilla entièrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son miroir et se mit à rire bêtement, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air triomphant.

« Gnéhéhéhéhééé ! Toi, question taille, t 'es généreux, hein mon chéri ? » dit il tout haut en caressant son pénis.

La femme de ménage arriva alors. Devant ce spectacle plus qu'étonnant, elle ferma la porte en disant qu'elle repassera lorsqu'il aura fini son séjour en ce lieu.

Ewan regarda la porte se refermer et remit son pantalon, laissant sa chemise par terre. Il recula, prit de l'élan et sauta de toutes ses forces sur le lit qui du souffrir. Un vacarme époustouflant ce fit entendre… Il avait, d'un seul coup, éclaté toutes les lattes du lit !

La porte se rouvrit doucement et Ewan pu apercevoir la touffe de Harry dépasser l'entrebâillement.

« Euh… S'il vous plaît… Est-ce que je peut entrer ?

-Euh… Woué ! Gnéhéhéhééé !

-Merci »

Il entra et referma doucement la porte.

« Je voulais venir vous voir parce que je m'ennuie… dit Harry, timidement, en regardant ses pieds.

-C'est 80 euros ! répliqua l'homme, machinalement.

-Quoi ? De quoi ? Hein ? Quoi ? questionna Harry de manière (trop) enfantine.

-Si tu veux que je m'amuse avec toi, ça fait 80 euros pour l'intégralité du corps.

-Non, non, j'veux pas ça, moi !

-Bon, eh ben, si tu veux, j'ai d'autres tarifs, si tu veux ; Pour une pipe, c'est 25 euros, pour le mordillage d'une partie désignée, c'est 48 euros, pour un léchage de tétons c'est 30 euros, pour un baiser langoureux, c'est 10 euros, pour un baiser simple, c'est 8 euros, et enfin, pour un bisou sur les lèvres ou les joues, c'est 5 euros.

-Euh…

-Chuis pas cher, hein ? dit-il fièrement.

-Mais j'ai pas d'sous sur moi ? Nan, en fait, j'ai pas d'sous tout court…

-Bah qu'est-ce tu fais là, alors ? s'étonna Ewan.

-J'voulais sauter sur le lit comme toi ! »

C'est ainsi, que, tous deux, main dans la main, ils bondirent sur le lit déjà bien défoncé…

* * *

Y a vraiment des jours où je me dis que je suis réellement dingue d'écrire des histoires comme ça! Enfin... Après tant d'absence sur j'espère avoir été tout de même fidèle à mon histoire de départ: le connerie totale! 


End file.
